


Vampire Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice, Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Angst, Blood, Poetry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-01
Updated: 1997-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vampire poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Poems

**153:**

One learns to like the taste of blood  
that flows of fangs in flesh that sink  
quenching now that ancient thirst  
for of another's life to drink.

Why am I evil in your eyes?  
Why am I the creature you despise?  
Why am I the object of your hate  
when only it is my thirst that I must sate?

I never liked the taste of blood  
nor took joy in taking life  
yet I must do what I must to survive  
even if it means the ending of your life.

* * *

**234:**

My anger flows in my blood  
it is far too deep to release  
it is slowly becoming me  
taking over my feelings  
until I can feel nothing else.

My fury glows in my eyes  
brilliant red like flame  
burning inside my brain  
taking over my mind  
until I can do nothing  
but serve the cause of my anger.

* * *

**292:**

Blood, to her, is sustenance  
she lives on this crimson drink  
I know her name, and she knows mine  
and I will not tell anyone  
for the secret names, the true names  
are part of us, they're who we are  
and if I tell, I give my soul  
to the keeping of who I tell  
so therefore I cannot in conscience  
tell someone her secret name  
for she has mine  
and I have hers  
thus we share a part of our soul.

* * *

**353:**

Danger looms ahead  
yet I do not blink  
wishing I were dead  
I race to the brink  
insane through loneliness  
through loss and utter sorrow  
and I see that last solution  
yet it is a curse in disguise  
and grasping it I grasp  
eternal damnation  
and a lifetime of torment  
and my slaying of many  
by my altered nature  
and that which I must do.

* * *

**355:**

I skulk into the shadows  
I lurk into the night  
I creep into the darkness  
hiding from the light.

I hunt until the morning  
I feed from dusk till dawn  
I glut myself on dying  
until the life is gone.

I slip into my coffin  
I sleep until the dark  
I cannot see the daylight  
nor even sunlight's spark.

* * *

**356:**

Slay me not, fair maiden!  
I'm not that which you think.  
I am not the evil thing  
your mind portrays me as.

Silence, evil creature!  
A stake unto your heart.  
Do not attempt deception  
for I know what you are.

* * *

**973:**

Pain in the night, where the nightmares reign  
monsters of shadows and curtains stalk  
breathing on your neck, fangs dripping blood  
drips onto the pillow beside you.

A scream in the night, piercing with terror  
and all of the fear breaking like waves  
a testimony to the nightmarish dreams  
whose ending appears far away.

Dawn, come dawn, come release from my pain  
from the pain I cannot endure  
for here in my mind are demons and flames  
that stalk and come closer to me--

* * *

**997:**

These moments are eternity  
the moments of my death  
slow motion moves the bite that slays me  
and steals from me my breath.

The pain is great, but I feel no fear  
I stand my ground, I face my death  
Release...

The night seems to swallow the light of a star  
but the star's light is never quenched  
it flickers again now stronger than ever before  
it shouts to the heavens, I am alive!  
and I will never die.


End file.
